Once Bitten Twice Shy
by spiffymac0617
Summary: Joanna was a happy new mother, and then her exboyfriend turned her. The only problem is she wasn’t near death before he fed her his blood, now she has to rely on her Aunts old friend Josef to learn to survive and on top  all that she has a child to raise
1. Chapter 1

**The Night she died**

_Five years ago_

"Have you ever seen anything so perfect" Joanna said to her aunt as the nurse handed the new mother her baby.

"She's beautiful simply beautiful, what are you going to name her?" her Aunt Mimi replied in her thick romaine accent

"Natalie, my sweet little natty," Joanna said cuddling her newborn.

Two days later the happy little family went home, their life was full of all the joys that come with having a new baby, and better yet Conner seemed to final be out of Joanna's life. But all that changed one night just six months after she gave birth to her daughter.

Joanna had asked her aunt to watch Natalie while she went out to buy some last minute things for Christmas, by the time she was leaving the mall it was dark and she was wishing that she didn't park her car so far away. The entire walk to the car she felt someone following her, watching her every move; she walked faster every instinct she had told her to run. She made it to the car and had just put the toy she had bought for her sweet baby girl in the trunk when she heard a voice that made her blood run cold.

"Look at you sweet face, who would have thought that you would look so good after giving birth." Conner said leaning on her car.

Her eyes were wide he hadn't been there two seconds ago and she would have no she should have heard him approach.

"Stay away from me," she said her voice shaking.

"Come on now is that any way to great the father of your child." He teased as he stepped closer to her.

"Don't come any closer." She felt tears well in her eyes, she hated to admit that this monster was her sweet little girls father, and this was only because the last time she had seen him he had rapped her.

"NO I'll come as close as I want." He said moving so fast that she couldn't see him.

"What are you," she asked looking up in the pail eyes and sharp fangs of a nightmare.

"You'll see soon enough, I'm going to turn you Joey then we will be together forever just you me and the baby," he said and quickly latched onto her neck.

It hurt worse then anything she had ever experienced, tears filled her eyes and all she could think about was that she was never going to get to see her baby again, that's when she tasted the thick coppery liquid in her mouth.

She didn't know how much she swallowed; she didn't know that it didn't matter now that her Fate was sealed, she kicked him as hard as she could and he let go, she pushed him to the ground and quickly got inside her car and sped off towards her house.

When she got there she felt dizzy, her arms and legs felt like dead weight, it was almost as if she were dyeing. Using every ounce of her strength she rang the door bell and her aunt opened the door.

"ANNA what happened to you?" her aunt asked eyeing the bit mark.

"It was Conner, he attacked me again, he... He bit me." she said falling onto the couch.

Margaret eyed her niece fearing what the outcome for this night would be,

"Anna did you drink his blood?" she asked as she watched the holds in her nieces neck heal.

"He made me" she sobbed her head spinning then falling into darkness.

It was hours later that she woke up a cool rag on her head, she heard her aunt praying in the kitchen and moved towards the room, she felt strange, like every nerve ending in her body was at its most heightened point. She took a deep breath and could smell something sweet, it made her mouth water,

"Your awake, you have had quit a night my child" her aunt said never turning away from the sink.

"I feel strange, I'm hungry but I don't know what for." She said sitting at the table.

"Try this." Her aunt said placing a cup full of red liquid in front of her.

She drank it greedily it tasted so good to her and then she felt lightheaded again.

"Did you like it" her aunt asked

" it was great what was it?"

"Blood, my Blood to be precise."

Joanna wanted to vomit, she had just drunken her aunt's blood and it has satisfied the hunger that she could not explain.

"My Anna, my dear sweet Anna, of all the people in the world I wish this did not happen to you, When Conner bit you tonight then fed you his blood he turned you." Her aunt said sitting down with her

"What do you mean he turned me?" she asked almost afraid to know

"Legends come from my country, about the undead," her aunt started but Joanna cut her off.

"They are just stories though"

"I wish it were so, my child oh how I wish it were so, and you are a Vampire." Her aunt said touching her nieces hand.

They cried most of that night, trying to figure out what to do, how they were going to adjust to this new life, and though their hearts ached they knew that had to adjust, little Natalie needed her mother and Margaret's was far to old to raise the baby.

"I have a friend, he lives out in California now but he will be able to help you. What we need to do now is get you as far away from Conner as possible, this is your ticket information for both you and Natty. Go get to the airport and get on the first flight you can." Margaret said handing the baby and a suitcase to her niece before then handing her a diaper bag.

"I had a fiend drop this off, it's got enough blood and bottles to get you their. I'll send the rest of your things as soon s I can. Now go and call me when you get there." She said and ushered them out the door and into the night.

As soon as the car was out of the drive way Margaret pulled out the old number that she had been saving just in case for the last 60 years.

Josef paced as he talked to the latest client, god mortals could be infuriating, he was ready to go through the phone and ripe the mans throat out, then he heard it, the phone the one he only gave the number to a few very selected people.

"I have to go but this better be taken care of when I call back or else." He slammed the phone shut

He walked to the phone the one the rarely rung with trepidation, not sure who this was going to be.

"Hello," he said wetting his lips.

"Hello Josef, it's been a long time," Margaret said through her tears.

Anna arrived at the airport, looking all around she didn't know who she was looking for all her aunt had told her was that an old friend of hers would be there waiting for her.

Josef eyes fell on the young woman she looked maybe 25 and she held the baby close to her, as if fearing that she would lose it the way she had lost her life. He replayed the conversation he had with Margaret in his head as his eyes traveled over the curvy woman with the frightened green eyes.

"Margaret?" his eyes were wide surprised that she was still alive.

"Yes Josef it's me, I need your help" he could already hear the sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong, do you need money," she was one of the very few people he would ever offer that to but given their history he would do anything for her.

HE had met her when she was just 18, a beautiful girl wide eyed and innocent, and the moment he saw her he had wanted to taint that innocence and make it his, that had been before his little car accident, it hadn't killed him but it had hurt like hell, the car was engulfed in flames and he didn't think he was going to get out. But he had and Margaret had found him, she drug him into her families barn and cared for him. He told her what he was and she in turn allowed him to feed off of her. He owed her so much even now, when he though back on it he hated himself for ever wanting her in the way he had originally.

"IT is my niece she, oh Josef I never once thought you kind were monsters but tonight," he heard her tears and it broke his heart to him she would forever be the young girl who had saved him.

"What's happened?" he asked again

"My niece has been turned." He almost dropped the phone

Obviously he had agreed to help her, now he casually walked towards her. She was beautiful with all soft curves of a new mother, by no means was she fat but she looked healthy except for the whole recently dead thing.

"Joanna, I'm Josef Konstantin, a friend of your aunts, she told me what happened…" his voice trailed off as the baby started to cry.

"I have to take care of her," she said searching his eyes.

"Lets go, my people will get your things." He said gently leading her to the waiting car.

Once inside the car Anna quickly started to change Natty, much to Josef's chagrin. The screaming baby and the smell of baby poop did a number on his heightened senses.

"Do you have to do that now," he asked slightly annoyed.

"Do you want her to stop crying?" she countered, and finished the job the baby still screaming.

"Shh shh its alright sweet girl mommy's hear, shhh." She said and held the baby close as she gave her a bottle.

In no time the baby quieted leaving Anna and Josef in silence.

"Are you…. Are you" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Like you, yes." He said with out flinching his long life had made him hard and he said it as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"What's going to happen now?" She looked at him as tears filled her eyes.

"Well your aunt asked me to help you so here is your new house keys, and cell phone, you start work in two weeks that should give you enough time to get you all settle in, right?" he asked and let a small smile creep into his face at her look of confusion, as they pulled up to a modest size house.

"Why are you doing this," she asked as he opened the car door for her.

"Not all of us are monsters, there are rules the guy who changed you most definitely didn't follow them, I told your Aunt I would look out for you that's what I intend to do," he said opening the door to the house for her.

It really was a beautiful house, tasteful and it looks as if it were also babied proof, she looked a the large kitchen, loved to cook and now she actually was going to have a kitchen that was amazing as the meals she could whip up. She heard Josef walk up behind her and she turned sharply, looking at him her eyes wide in fear.

"Whoa, take it easy," he said holding his hands up

"I don't like being snuck up on" she said her voice trembling.

"Your aunt told me about, well I know, look there's a nursery for her this way." He said walking down the hall and to a door on the left trying to ease the tension that had suddenly reared its ugly head.

It was beautiful, it was the nursery of her dreams the walls were a soft mint green with small accents of pink and there was a circle bassinette drape in flowing white material. Their were no toys yet, but that would be fixed, soon.

"We have a lot we need to talk about, but why don't you go and get cleaned up first," Josef said taking in the fast that she was still wearing her blood stained clothes.

"But…my" she said looking to him then her baby.

"I'll watch her," he said reaching out to take the infant.

Anna eyes him suspiciously, holding her baby closer to her. She was slightly afraid of Josef even though he had been nothing but kind so far.

"I promise, I wont hurt her," he said stepping towards her.

Reluctantly she handed over the baby, watching him with a sharp eye, before rummaging through her back pack for some clean clothes.

"What's her name?" he asked quietly held captive by the tiny baby in his centuries old arms.

"Natalie," she answered and he gave a silent nod in return.

She left the room and he followed till he was in the living room the small baby in his arms, and not for the first time that night he regretted being immortal. The last time he had held a baby it had been the night before he died, the night before he was turned.

"Well little one, it looks like your life is going to be much different then your mom thought, hell it's going to be more different then either one of you could imagine, but I promise, no matter what I will always take car of you both."

Ana couldn't help but be relived to see that her baby was indeed safe, and still sleeping in Josef's arms. She allowed a small smile to grace her face hen she realized that he was softly singing to the tiny baby that he gently rocked in his arms.

"I can take her back now," she said softly.

Josef turned around and saw her standing there, in her pink pajama bottoms and black tank top, her hair still wet hanging down her back in tight braid. Josef walked over and hanged somewhat reluctantly the sleeping baby back to its mother and then motioned for them to sit. He took a deep breath and began to explain the ne west of rules that she was going to have to live her life by, watching as her shoulders sagged at the mention of all the things she was no longer going to be able to do. This was the job of the sire, and even thought he was not her sire, she needed to be taught and this was a special circumstance.

" you have to be careful we don't want the whole world to find out about us, watch how long you are in the sun the longer your in it the worse you'll start to feel, and your not going ot really need to eat food anymore but being that you have the baby…" he didn't finish his statement but jumped right into the last part of his task the question and answer phase.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked when he was done with his long explanation.

"Just is it possible that a…a Vampire can turn out wrong?" she looked at her lap when he let out a soft laugh.

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"You said that regular food wouldn't nurish me anymore, that my body wouldn't be able to process it, is that correct?" she asked looking up.

"yes" he was intrigued

"But I got hungry on the plain and not the I want to drink your blood kind of hungry, so I had the dinner they served, it was fine as far as airline food is, I mean I could taste it" she answered.

"What that's not possible," he said

"but it happened, that why I want to know did I turn out wrong."

"I've never heard of this happening," he said standing

"Then what happened?" she asked her eye pleading with him for an answer.

"Were you near death when you drank his blood?" Josef asked

"No, at least I don't think so, I mean I drove home." she answered

"so you were turned before your bodies died, I've heard that this was possible but never met someone that survived that type of turning," she said more to himself

"What do you mean?" she asked standing up

"Turning is a very traumatic thing that happens, your sire has to know what their doing, drain them to much blood they won't make it, drain to little and well most mortals just die because they can't handle the change, the sires blood counteracts and kills them. Very few and I mean maybe 2-3 every hundred years survive the type of turning you endured." He said looking at her in awe.

"So what is that supposed to mean then?"

"I don't know, where just going to have to wait and find out. You should get some rest, I'll call your aunt and tell her you got here, there is a freezer in your bedroom, I'll be back to check on you tomorrow." He said and started to walk to the front door.

Before she could even answer he was gone leaving her in the empty house clutching her baby.

"Oh Natty what have I gotten us into?" she asked the baby as she looked around the house in both fear and shock.

What she didn't see was Josef looking in through the front window, taking one last glance at them, reassuring to him self that they were safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2 Mommy,**** Me and Josef makes Three**

_Five years later_

It had been five years, since that fateful day in the mall parking lot, and now Anna found herself in a similar situation, the only difference, there was no snow and she was on her lunch break. She struggled with the bags as she tried to find a place for them in the black suv. The sun beat down on her making her feel slightly nauseous, but she knew that when she got back to work her lunch was waiting and that would make her feel loads better.

She finally got all her purchases inside the car and just sat behind the wheel when her phone rang.

"Merry Christmas," her voice was happy and she knew that her Christmas greeting would seriously annoy the scrooge on the other side of the phone.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you supposed to be eating on your lunch break?" Josef's voice came.

"Not when it's two weeks till Christmas. Besides I told Natty that we would make cookies this weekend, so I had to pick up some stuff." Anna smiled if she didn't know better she would think that Josef was worried about her.

"Do you ever just say no to that child?"

"Please like you have room to talk, you spoil her enough as it is. Anyway I'm on my way back now do you want me to pick you up anything." She asked

"No I'm fine just get back here I need your help on some things." He said sternly

"Yes, sir" Anna said not bothering to hide the sarcasm.

Josef hung up the phone and looked at the empty desk outside his office, if you asked him he would tell you that he was just annoyed that she wasn't doing her job at the moment. But if you were there and could see the looks of longing that came to his eyes whenever her back was turned you would know better. Josef, he could watch her all day, the way she seemed to do her job with an almost whimsical grace held him captivated. It hurt him to know however those few times when he would unintentionally sneak up on her, that it frightened her and he could see fear in her ever expressive green eyes, and every time he saw that fear he made a silent promise that if he ever found the man who put that fear there, he would kill him.

After her whole ordeal of being turned, he had taken her in, set her up as his personal secretary, hell he set her up in his guest house. At first she had been hesitant, about living right under the nose of her employer, he remembered that argument so well. However, once he made his mind up about something, well that was the end of that.

Then their was Natalie, now if anyone accused him of having a soft spot for the little mortal child, he would rip their throats out, after all he had a reputation to protect and he caught enough flack as it was ,for taking Anna and Natty in. But the truth was, he had more then a soft stop for the child, he adored her. From a very start the four hundred year old vampire found himself wrapped around her little finger. What shocked him was that he was ok with that. He thought back to how tiny she had been, how she had slept soundly in his arms with out a care in the world that night he picked them up. And now she was a precocious five year old, sometimes he just wanted time to stop, he hoped that nothing would taint that sweet innocents that Natalie had.

A small smile crossed his face as Anna entered the office,

"I'm back I hope you didn't miss me too much." She said with a smile as she walked up to him.

"yeah , whatever, I need you to set up appointments with these people, and make sure that they know I mean business this time," he said handing her the files she would need.

"Right on it, after I eat something. You should eat something too your getting cranky, and not just your usual loveable cranky but your mean cranky." She said as she held the files to her chest.

"Care to join me for a bite this time," he asked with a crooked smirk.

"Come on Josef you know I pack my lunch," she said sadly and stated turning her back as a young redhead walked into the room.

She started to leave, if there was one thing that she knew she would never be able to do, it was bite someone; good thing for her Josef got her in touch with a friend of his who also fallowed a no biting policy. She heard the girl moan and for a moment she wondered what it would feel like to feed on someone, then the thought of her sweet little girl popped into her head and she hated herself for the moment of weakness she had just shown. She would never be able to feed on someone regardless of them being willing or not her conscious just wouldn't allow her to do so.

She sat at her desk and pulled out her lunch, since her botched turning, she had made major adjustments in her life. One of the biggest ones was realizing that she didn't exactly run normal as far as vampires go. Learning to sleep in a freezer was hard enough and the fact that sunlight now made her feel sick, but the one thing that she was happy about was that because of the type of turning she had she was still able to eat food, in fact she needed to occasionally. The longest she could go with out eating human food was three weeks, vampire food; blood that is, that was an everyday need.

The biggest change in her life by far had been Josef, he was cynical, moody, cut throat in his business dealings, but Anna knew somewhere deep inside of him that there was someone sweet and caring, that had been sealed away because of being alive for the last four hundred years. He had been her guiding light when it came to being a Vampire, and weather he knew it or not he had been more of a father to her daughter then should have been expected from the hard businessman. Working around each other and living in his guest house for the last five years had made them close, as friends they had an understanding. Though it did hurt Anna deeply that he had these young women always around, but she would never admit that it was because she was jealous. Not that she thought anything could happen between her and Josef, she may have been a vampire now, but the emotional scare that was left after her rape was still open and men, vampire or mortal, even Josef the one she trusted the most above everything else, seemed to frighten her. The one thing that had remained constant to her, is what her world revolved around, and that was her Natalie, her sweet little girl.

This is how their lives had been for he last five year, playful teasing, witty banter and unspoken affection. A few hours later she knocked before entering his office, his shoulders were tense and he was rubbing his temples.

"Hey if you don't need anything, I'm going to go and pick up Natty" she said leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah it's fine," he didn't even look up, and Anna knew he wasn't really paying attention.

"Well ok then, by the way, the paper work hasn't been filed and I let MR Michel know that he didn't have to pay back the money he owed, since it's a holiday." She said a smile hinting at her lips

"Great, thanks," he said flipping through one of the files.

"Also Wal-Mart is on fire and my arm is stuck in the blood pressure machine." She let out a small laugh when his head jerked up and he stared at her.

"Cute, real cute," he said giving her a glair.

"Look you may be immortal but if you keep this up, your going to have a breakdown, why don't you come over tonight, Natalie would love to see you." She said walking over to his desk.

"I'll think about it," was all he said and for Anna that was enough.

Later that night chaos was erupting from Anna's kitchen, and in the center of it stood Anna and her daughter covered head to toe in flower and frosting. Josef could hear their laughter from outside, and the Christmas music that they had turned up to god only knows what volume would have made someone think that there was a party going on here not just a mother and daughter making cookies.

At this moment Anna was rocking Natty on her hip swaying back and forth to _RUN, RUN __ROUDOUGH_ when the doorbell rang. She walked over and looked out the peek hole to see Josef standing there, she opened the door and Josef was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Josef!" Natty yelled excitedly and reached out for the man to take her

He hesitated for a moment thinking of his expensive suit, but the smile of the little girl and how happy she was to see him quickly over shadowed that and he took her in his arms, parts of his black suite becoming white with flower. Anna fidgeted nervously suddenly wishing the flower fight her and Natty had gotten into had not gotten so out of control.

"Mommy and me are making cookies," Natty said happily as Josef set her down.

"I can tell but I thought you were supposed to eat the cookies not wear them?" he said giving Anna a grin that made her cheeks flush a light pink.

"Come on I wanna show you something," she said trying dragging him into the living room.

"Easy Natalie, settle down, let him get in the door." Anna said giving Josef a smile.

Natalie, as most five year olds do, paid little attention to her mother's words and was still trying to drag Josef onto the living room. She was hopping up and down tugging at his hand, and Josef let a small smile grace his face at her antics.

"OK kiddo what is it you want to show me?" he said kneeling down to her level.

"Come I'll show you," She said and ran to the other room.

Both Anna and Josef followed, and while Anna knew what her daughter was so excited about, Josef walked towards the living room waiting to see what Natalie was so excited about.

"Josef this is our Christmas tree, look its higher then mommy, and you." Natty said the smile on her face shining brighter then the sparkling lights on the tree.

To anyone looking in through the windows at that moment would have seen what looked like a happy family, especially the look of adoration on Josef's face when he looked at Natalie.

Anna was about to say something when the timer when off for the cookies, she hurried to the kitchen and took them out, followed closely by Natalie and Josef.

"Oh mommy they are the most beautiful cookies, when can we decorate them?" the little girl asked excitedly.

"well they are really hot, and its' getting late, so I think we may just have to wait until tomorrow," Anna said

"But Mommy," Natalie started to protest.

"No buts Natty, its already past your bedtime, and I still have to give you a bath," Anna answered, looking at her daughter then the mess in the kitchen.

"Can I have bubbles" Natalie asked an impish grin appearing on her lips.

"Yes you can have bubbles" Anna smiled as Josef.

"But what's Josef gonna do while I get my bath?"

"I'm going to start cleaning up this mess for your mom how's that sound." Josef asked the little girl

"that sounds like a good idea." Natalie nodded and then her and her mom walked down the hall leaving Josef in the messy kitchen.

About an hour later both Natalie and Anna were cleaned and so was their kitchen. Josef heard the little girl before he saw her, her little laugh filling the house.

"Natalie, come on its bedtime," Anna said trying to grab her daughter.

"OH but mommy, I'm not sleepy, not even a little bit" Natalie said as a yawn escaped her.

"That so" Josef said quickly picking up the child, who then squealed with delight.

"NO fair, you sneaked up on me" she pouted.

"Sorry kiddo but I still got ya" he said throwing her up in the air slightly then catching her.

HE handed her back to Anna, and after several struggles and two stories from Josef Natalie appeared to be sound asleep, leaving just Anna and Josef alone in the living room. She want afraid of Josef, intimidated yes but most defiantly not afraid, at least that's what she told herself.

"So," Anna said the silence between the two of them starting to become to heavy for her to handle.

"Its been five years, I think you should be over this whole awkward silence thing," Josef said walking into the kitchen and helping himself to a glass of blood.

"Sorry It's hard to get used to the fact that your boss occasionally helps you put your daughter to bed." Josef didn't miss her sarcasm. "I can't believe you remembered what today was." She said more as an after thought, her hand unconsciously moving to her neck.

"I got you something by the way," he said almost nervously, as he placed the small velvet box on the counter.

"You didn't have to get me anything, I'm actually just happy that you came tonight." She looked at her feet.

"Come on, days like today are like birthdays for us," he grinned stepping closer to her

"So what ya get me?" she asked a playful grin on her face as she stepped back some.

"You're just going to have to open it." He said stopping just in front of her.

"On one condition?" she smiled

"Which is?" he grinned stepping closer, his eyes dancing with mischief and hunger.

"Stop looking at me like that" She shuddered, he was so close that she could feel his warm breath and smell the faint sent of his cologne.

"Ad how am I looking at you Joanna?" he asked innocently taking a step back.

"Like you, never mind." She said quickly and turned away.

He gently took hold of her upper arm, and turned her around, his left hand moving up to cup her face, while his right guided her hand to his own face. They stood like that for several moments neither one saying anything, he placed a gentle kiss on her open palm, then let his hand drop from holding hers to his face, and wrapped his right arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Josef, stop." Her voice trembled, as she continued to stair into his eyes.

"Why are you still, scared Joanna? What have I ever done to scare you?" he asked searching her eyes and seeing the fear in them.

" You wouldn't be able to understand Josef." She whispered, stepping out of his embrace.

"Try, try to explain it to me," he said not letting go of her hand.

"I cant, not yet, please don't be mad." She hung her head.

"I'm not mad Anna, just frustrated, at least open your present." He said slipping back into the hard businessman persona, but she could see the hurt in his eyes.

She opened the box and inside was a locket, and inside was a beautifully painted picture of her and her daughter, a painted copy of a picture that she knew Josef held in his wallet.

"its beautiful," she said hugging him.

He wrapped his arms around her, content for the moment, a hug was a big step for her, and he simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her in his arms.

What they didn't see was Natalie, hiding being the couch with a clear view into the kitchen. She quickly ran back to her room carful to be as quiet as possible, not wanting ot disturb the moment between Josef and her mother.

She entered her room and went over to her small desk, and took out a piece of paper and a big green crayon, and scribbled down a quick picture of what she saw, and a note which read.

DEAR SANTA

For Christmas this year, I only want one present! And that is for Josef to be my daddy.

Your friend

Natalie

She tucked the note under her pillow, and decided that she would get uncle Mick to help her send it to Santa.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would really like to thank everyone for all the positive feedback, it is so encouraging and it really means so much to me that you are enjoying this story so much. Please bare with me on the grammar issues, ****its**** not my strong point and I am looking for someone to preview chapters for me and do some editing so if anyone is willing please let me know. Again thank you for all the encouragement. **

**--spiffy**

**Ch3 Letters****, for Santa****…****The ****Day that Josef became Daddy**

Today was Saturday, and that meant that it was Natalie's very favorite day of the week, not just because her and her mother would sit and watch cartoons all morning either. No, she loved today because after the cartoons, her and mommy would go and run errands, like grocery shopping and then they would go to get mommy's special food, from Guillermo at the hospital.

Natalie even in her young age know that her mother was very different then any of her friends mothers. When they all came to pick up her friends they looked so tired and worn, but not her mommy, she then noticed smaller things as she grew up, it was one night after spending the afternoon at her friend Emma's house that she asked her mother a very serious question. Anna remembered that conversation well.

"Mommy, did you have work done?" Natalie asked

"What are you talking about, baby?" Anna asked as she walked into the house with her daughter.

"Well Emma's mom says that you got work, and that's why you look so young." Natalie asked looking up at her mother's ever youthful face.

Anna had stayed up more then half the night trying to explain it to her, but the best she could come up with was that she just wasn't like the other mommies. Natalie had accepted that explanation thankfully, however, Anna knew that one day she would have to tell her the truth, and she dreaded it.

As for right now, both Natalie and Anna sat curled up comfortably on the couch watching, Saturday morning cartoons. Well Natalie was watching cartoons; Joanna was fiddling with the chain that hung around her neck as she made her list of things to do.

"Mommy, how come the coyote never gets the road runner?" Natalie asked looking up at her mother with a very serious face.

"Well, because if he did that would be the end of the cartoon." Anna answered her daughter then placed a kiss on the little girl's forehead.

"Oh, okay then," Natalie said

She had accepted that answer so quickly and Anna dreaded the day when Natalie would no longer be content with the simple answers that she was given. She knew that a time would come when she would ask questions about her father and more questions about why her mother still looked so young, it was unavoidable and she knew she would have to give her daughter the truth eventually. However, today was not that day, and that meant that it was one more day that Natalie could live the innocent life that she had been living.

"Alright, baby girl come one lets go and get ready for today, we have a lot to do, and I wanna get it done before we decorate those cookies." Anna said standing up lifting her daughter off the couch.

"OH mommy I wanna dress myself today, please?" Anna put her daughter down and watched her scramble to her bedroom.

Anna smiled at the thought of what her daughter would end up wearing today, but brushed the thought from her mind as she poured herself a cup of blood. She felt her fangs start to grow, and knew that her green eyes would have turned ice blue and her skin would be ghost white. She only once had she ever eaten special food in front of her daughter, special food, Natty had started to call it that. She was sure that this form would frighten her daughter and if there was one thing she wanted to make sure of, it was that Natalie would never be afraid of her, one day when Natalie was ready when she was older, Anna promised to tell her about everything, but for now her daughter would always think of her as human.

"I'm ready mommy how do I look?" Natalie's voice called out and Anna quickly finished and returned to normal wiping the slight trace of blood from her lips.

Annals hand came to her mouth, and she let a small laugh escape, before her stood her daughter in her Snow White dress up gown, a red feather boa tossed around her neck and her white cowgirl hat with the pink ribbon sat crooked on her head.

"You look beautiful, but I think that maybe it's to nice to wear on our errands so how bout mommy helps you this time?" Anna asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I wanna ware this mommy," Natalie pouted

"Natty, come on how bout we compromise," She asked

"No, mommy, I really wanna ware this," Natalie gave her mother a puppy face, and Anna just shook her head.

"I but Uncle Mick and Guillermo won't recognize you." Anna said, picking up Natalie.

"Oh mommy, I don't want them not to know me, let's go find something else." Natty said, she had to talk to Uncle Mick she had to make sure that he got her letter to Santa, or Josef would never be her daddy.

Guillermo, made sure that no bodies were out and that the small cooler was already packed. There were very few Vamps that he would be so careful about the way the morgue looked, Anna however was a special case, her would always remember the first time that Mick had brought her down here to pick up some blood. She had looked so scared of everything and she clutched the tiny baby to her chest for dear life. Now she didn't look so scared and that baby had grown into as he affectionately called her little bit.

"Guillermo" he heard her voice and a smile came over his face.

"Hey there little Bit, what you have been up to." He said giving her a hug.

"Mommy and I are running errands and, she said that if I was really good I could come and see you, I was really good so now I'm here." Natalie said excitedly.

"Well, you deserve a reward for being so good, don't you?" he said and handed her a chocolate bar.

"That's for after dinner Natty, hey Guillermo thanks so much," she said giving the man a quick hug, not to long but enough to know that she appreciated him.

"Its no problem Anna," he smiled giving her the filled cooler. He felt a tug at his sleeve and kneeled down to Natalie's level.

"What's up Little Bit?" he asked

"Is Uncle Mick coming today?" she asked

Guillermo didn't even have a chance to answer, and then Mick walked into the room.

"See for yourself," he smiled and turned the little girl around to see Mick St John standing there a crooked grin on his face.

"UNCLE MICK," Natalie shouted and rushed to him, holding her letter in her tight little fist.

"Hey there, I thought I heard someone asking for me," he laughed.

"I gotta ask you a very important question?" Natalie said excitedly

"And what's that Sweetheart?"

"I need you to send this to Santa for me, I gotta tell him that my first list doesn't count that I only want what's on this list," she whispered, hoping that her mother hadn't heard.

Mick quickly tucked the letter inside his coat pocket, then walked over with Natalie in his arms to say hello to Anna and Guillermo.

It was much later that night and Mick had all but forgotten about the letter Natalie had entrusted with, that is until it fell from inside his coat pocket. He picked it up, and a smile graced his face.

"What's that?" he heard Beth ask as she walked into the living room.

"Natalie's new list to Santa," He let out a small chuckle, he and Beth had been trying to think of what to get the little girl, and now here they had a list of the one thing she wanted most.

Mick handed the letter to Beth and walked over to get himself a cup of blood, while she read. He couldn't believe how much all their lives had changed in the last five year, He and Beth were together, Anna and Natalie weather Josef wanted to admit it or not were like a family to him, and that made them family to Mick as well, and truth be told he loved being uncle Mick.

"Mick I think you better read this," Bath said walking over to him the letter in her hand.

"Let me guess, it's a doll house right, that's what she wants, am I right." He asked with a grin

"No, not even close, listen to this, Dear Santa For Christmas this year, I only want one present! And that is for Josef to be my daddy." Beth read the letter, and he could hear the sadness in her voice.

Neither one said anything, while the news really didn't surprise either one of them, they both knew that with Anna's history, and Josef being will, Josef, that to get Natalie what she wanted for Christmas would take a miracle.

"I think you need to show this to Josef" Beth said hugging Mick.

"I know." He said wrapping her in his arms.

He arrived at Josef's the letter in his hand.

"So what's brings you to my neck of the woods, Buddy, you want one" Josef asked his friend as he poured them both whiskey.

"I saw Anna and Natalie today," Mick started

"Yeah, it's Saturday, blood day, you always see them."Josef said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, well Natty gave me a letter for Santa; I think you need to see it." Mick said handing the letter to Josef.

Josef read the letter and Mick watched as his friends eyes softened, as he seemed to read the lines over and over. The image while done by the hand of a child was clear and he knew that Natalie had seen the exchange between Joanna and him the other night.

Josef's lips twitched in a smile, and Mick was positive that tears had formed in his friends eyes. Josef had unintentionally made himself a large part of little Natalie's life the day he took her and her mother in, and now she was asking Santa to make him a permanent part of her life, and Josef wanted nothing more then to do just that.

"I, I guess Natty saw me give her mother her turning day present." Josef said folding the letter back up.

"Turning day present?" Mick questioned.

"Mick she's worse then you about being a vampire, normally on the day that she was turned she calls off and sits at home while Natalie is at school, and she just cries. The first year god it was awful, she wouldn't hold Natalie, I got their and she was hiding in a closet and Natalie was screaming in her crib." Josef stood and started pacing. "I got Joanna into her freezer, and then went and took care of Natty; god I still can't believe I changed her diapers." Josef said running his hands through his hair.

"You changed diapers?" Mick chuckled at the mental image of Josef up to his elbows in diapers.

"Yes I changed her diapers, then I got Anna to eat something and when she was asleep Natalie and I went to find something to try and make this day easer." He said and told Mick more about the first year anniversary of Anna's turning.

_Flashback_

_"Anna, Anna where are you?" he yelled a she walked into the house the only sound greeting him was that of Natalie's wailing._

_He wandered through the house fear clutching his chest, as he made his way to Natalie's, bedroom, he looked down into the crib she was wet and still screaming like a little hellion but otherwise seemed fine._

_"__ok__ little one, I'm gonna find your mom then I'll be right back to take care of you ok." He said then inhaled deeply, in his minds eye he saw the sleepless night that Anna just had, Natalie screaming nonstop and then __finally he saw An__n__a__ just breaking down, she put Natalie in the crib and she herself started to cry. Fear and hatred loaded his senses, but it wasn't hatred for the crying baby he felt, it __was Anna's__ hatred for herself. _

_He knew right where she was and as calmly as he could __walked__ out__ of__ Natalie's room and to the hall closet, he could hear the sobs before he even opened the door. He opened the door and saw her, her face was pail and her eyes were ice blue, her fangs were long and tears were running madly down her face._

_"Joanna, what's wrong?" he said taking her face in his hands and forcing her to look at him._

_"Cant raise my baby, I'm a monster I can't raise her?" she whispered falling into his arms clinging to him as if her life depended on it.__ It was the first time he had ever touched her, it was the first time she had ever allowed him to touch her. _

_"What are you talking about, you a wonderful mother, go__d__, Anna you should win mother of the freaking year." He said holding her tighter._

_"Why, why did he do this to me Josef? I __can't__ watch her __die;__ I __can't__t__ age while she grows old and dies." She cried harder._

_Josef understood now, what had caused her breakdown, it had finally hit her that while she forever remained twenty five, she would have to watch as her daughter grew up and died. He tried to point out that it would be years, the she would have time with her child, but she was inconsolable, so he opted to just let her cry. _

_She cried herself to sleep, and Josef picked her up and put her in her freezer, Then went back to Natalie who he had come to determine had the lungs of a banshee. _

_"OK, ok__shhh__, I got you now, ok, you need a bath." He said and quickly striped her out of her one-piece, which only caused her to let out another ear piercing scream._

_Taking off his suite jacket he then carried her to the bathroom and set up a bath for her. He must have checked the water fifty times to make sure it was the right temperature, __and then__ he placed Natalie in the tub. He screams promptly died down to whimpers which then turned into happy giggles as she started to splash in the water. _

_"That's better isn't it, yes __it ,__ now you're a happy baby, aren't you." He said to Natalie __in baby talk, __which only made her giggle harder. _

_After the bath Josef gave Natalie a bottle and burped her, strangely not really minding the spit up that came up with a particularly loud burp. God if anyone saw him right now, playing __peek-a-boo with a one year old in a red silk shirt that now had a spit up stain on the shoulder; he would never live it down. _

_"all right now, my little screamer, I am going to go and get your mommy to eat something and then we are going__t__o go and find her something, and try to make her day better." He told Natalie who gurgled in reply. "I thought you would approve." He said as he put her in her play pen. _

_He__r__ whimpering started up again an__d__ he looked down __at her, arching his__ eyebrow._

_"Your not going to let me leave you here in the living __room__are__ you?" he said picking her up again, which made Natty babble happily._

_So with Natalie balanced on one hip he got Anna, a cup of blood and drank one himself, coming to the conclusion that infants are exhausting._

_"Come o__n Joanna__, you gotta eat something," he said leaning over her, Natalie still in his arms._

_"I don't __want to, just leave me alone." She said rolling on her side. _

_"__O__k now that__ I cant do, you see the longer you go with out feeding the hungrier you get, the means that you__r__ desire to feed is going to be stronger, and being that I have really Taken a shine to Natalie, I would hate if you lost yourself and accidently fed on her." Josef said knowing that it would strike a nerve._

_"I would never," Anna said sitting up, her large t-shirt, hanging off her body._

_"I know you would never mean too, but __it's__ possible to lose control." He said brushing a brown curl away from her face. She flinched at__his touch and Josef knew that she was starting to return to normal._

_She grabbed the cup from him and drained it, the thought that she could have ended up feeding on her daughter, struck a very deep nerve._

_"Alright now you get some rest, I'll take care of Natalie," he said bouncing the __baby a__ little. _

_She agree__d but not before placing a gentle__kiss__ on the girls forehead. Josef watched as Annan __lay__ back down and then walked out of the room. Quickly grabbing a car seat he put it in is ridiculously expensive car, and then put Natalie inside._

_"Well Natty where else better to go to get you__r__ mommy something pretty then Tiffanies." He said was he walked into the store holding the baby. _

_He felt like they looked for hours, and the sales women were really starting to annoy him with their excessive compliments on how well behaved, or how adorable, his daughter was. __What he found interesting was that he never corrected them that she was not his daughter, and the truth of it was something inside of him, wished that she was and that __Anna__ was his wife. Never had he seen himself as a family man until that day. _

_Flashback ends_

"Wow, that's, I really don't know what to say, I can't blame her. I would feel that way too if I had a kid." Mick said downing the rest of his drink.

"I could have died that day, when I saw her like that, but you know it was that day that I realized that I'm the closest thing to a father that Natty is ever going to have" Josef said picking up the letter.

"So what are you going to do, about this?" Mick asked standing up and pulling on his coat.

"I'm going to be there when they need me, and I guess hope that one day, Joanna will just give me a chance, and let me try to make her forget what happened, and just make them happy." He said shoving his hands in his pockets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4 ****A**** golden promise**

The weekend was soon over, which meant that Natalie was once again in school, and Joanna was once again behind her desk. She sat typing mindlessly, memos, letters, whatever Josef had for her to type up.

"what a waste of a degree, four years of college and two years of grad school and I'm stuck behind a desk." She mumbled to herself as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"I, didn't know you were in Grad school?" Josef's voice came from behind her causing her to jump.

"Are you trying to kill me? You know I hate that," Anna said narrowing her glair at him.

"Sorry, it was an accident, but back to your little conversation with yourself, I didn't know you went to school," he said leaning on the desk.

"Key word there is went, half way through grad school, Natalie was born, and then…" her voice drifter off.

"What were you studying?" he asked his intense gaze meeting hers, causing her to stumble over her words.

"I,I have my BA in History, I was going to grad school for the same thing. Now Stop!" she said firmly

"What did I Do?" he looked taken back

"You looking at me that way again," she said turning back to her computer screen.

"Joanna, unless you tell me how I'm looking at you, how do you expect me to stop?" He answered standing up straight.

"Here are your appointments for today," she replied sliding a folder over to him.

"Yeah go, on do what you always do, just ignore me, one day Joanna, your going to have to tell me what I do that makes you so uncomfortable, That's the only way I'm ever going to know how to stop. One day your going to have to tell me what you want." He said his eyes burning into hers.

"You know what I want Josef?" she answered using all of her courage to hold his stair.

"Yes" he said more harshly then he intended

"I wanna get back to work" she said losing her nerve and once again she started typing.

She heard him walk back into his office, and her shoulders slumped, she had been so close, so close to telling him exactly what she wanted. That she wanted him to hold her, make all of the bad memories go away, she wanted to be with him, and not be afraid.

There were nights, long seemingly endless nights that she would lay awake in her freezer, her memory replaying one of the most horrible moments of her life, the way Conner held a knife to the throat and told her not to scream. She still felt dirty, like she could never wash the scent of him off of her. As if that night wasn't bad enough when she found out she was pregnant, not that she didn't love Natalie, and she was Anna's heart and soul, but if Anna could change how her daughter was conceived she would.

She didn't mean to let them fall, she hadn't intended to start but she soon found herself crying harder then she could ever remember. The worse part was that there was no one around to comfort her, she couldn't face Josef, not right now, and she couldn't bear to see the hurt look in his eyes. He would think that he upset her so much, when the truth was that she was really up set with her self. She had finally found someone but was too scared to go after him. All she wanted to do was go home and just be away from him so she could think.

As if someone heard her wish the phone rang.

"Hello Josef Konstantin office how may I help you?" she answered the phone

"Hello I need to Speak to Joanna Mathews, this regarding her daughter, "the voice said and Anna heard the unmistakable sound of her daughter Vomiting in the background.

"This is her, what's wrong?" Anna said slightly panicked.

"Miss Mathews I'm afraid that Natty is a little sick I think it would be best if you came to get her." The nurse said.

"I'll be right there." Anna hung up the phone.

She got up and walked into Josef's office, her earlier confrontation forgotten.

He looked up surprised to see her rushing into his office; he saw the worried look on her face and knew that something had to be wrong with Natalie.

"I'll call you back I have to deal with a matter here," he said hanging up the phone "what's wrong? He then asked standing up and walking over to her.

"Natty's sick, the school Nurse just called I need to go and get her," Anna said pulling on her coat.

"What's wrong with her? Is she ok?" he asked becoming concerned

"I, I'm really not sure, I'm going to take the rest of today and tomorrow off, if that's ok?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, of course that's fine. Just um call me what you get home just too umm let me know how Natty is." He stumbled over his words, and ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"Yeah, no problem." She said and before she even knew what was happening Josef bent down and placed a gentle Kiss on her cheek.

She smile up at him shyly, her hand coming to brush her cheek, then she turned and rushed out the door.

One trip to the Doctor and a change of pajamas later and Natty was at home one the couch wrapped up in what at there house was called a sick couch.

"Mommy, I don't feel good." The little girl said right before empting what little there was in her stomach into a bucket.

"Oh I know baby, I'm sorry… You have a fever." She said feeling her daughters' forehead.

Anna watched helpless as her daughter shivered on the couch, wishing more then anything in the world that she could make her feel better. Right now she knew that the best thing she could do was just try to keep her hydrated. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her cell going off.

"Hello, Josef I really can't talk right now," she said as she placed a cool washcloth on her daughter's forehead.

"How is she? Is it alright if I stop by?" he asked almost nervously

"Wait, what? Josef Natty is really sick, I don't know, but I mean if you really want to." She said looking down at Natty who had fallen asleep.

"I'll be there after work." He said then hung up the phone.

Anna hung up her phone, and looked down at her daughter, who for now was resting in a feverish sleep.

Natalie, slept most of the afternoon and the little time she wasn't asleep she was curled up in her mothers lap whimpering. It broke Anna's heart to know that she was powerless to help Natalie, and that she would just have to wait till the fever broke.

Josef go out of work early, and made his was first back to his place, once inside he walked to the back room. This room held what he considered to be his most valuable treasures, to most people it would be considered a junk room, but to him it was what was left of his humanity, and other items of emotional value that he had collected in his four hundred years of existence.

He walked to the far back corner and saw exactly what he needed, it was something very simple, just a small gold box, that could be slid into a pocket, but it was what he put inside that really was going to matter. Josef was about to do something that would bond him to Natalie for the rest of her life, inside the box he placed a small portion of his hair that had been soaked in his blood.

He slipped the gold box in his pocket and headed to Anna's house.

Anna sat with Natty clinging to her as if her life depended on it. The doorbell rang and Anan carried Natty with her as she went to answer the door. She opened it and there was Josef, looking both worried and relived to see them both standing there.

"Natalie, look who's here," Anna said and Natalie lifted her head her cheeks flushed with fever, but still she reached out for Josef.

He didn't even hesitate, just took Natalie into his arms and held her close to him.

"Hey sweetheart, looks like you've had a hard day." he said rubbing her back.

"My tummy hurts" was her only response as she wrapped her arms tight around him.

He looked at Anna, he could see how tired she was, and even that it looked like she had some Vomit on her shirt, but to him she looked beautiful. And without even realizing it, he reached out and gently cupped her cheek, but what really surprised him was that she didn't flinch away; instead she leaned into the touch.

"why don't you go and get cleaned up and rest for a bit, I can watch her" he said securing his hold on Natalie.

"thanks I think that's a good idea," she said and started to walk away.

"Josef walked with Natalie into the living room and saw where she had spent most of the day, He sat down and covered her up with the blanket.

"Cartoons?" she asked when he turned the TV on.

"Sure kiddo, we can watch Cartoons," he answered and flipped to Nickelodeon, which was showing a SpongeBob marathon. He would do anything for Natalie, even sit though an annoying yellow sponge, just because e he knew she liked it.

"Natty, I have something very special for you." He said quietly looking down at her then handing her the small gold box.

"What is it?" she asked as she examined it.

"It something very special, if you need me, ever you just hold the box and I'll know and I'll come as fast as I can." He said running his cold hands over her forehead.

She nodded and snuggled closer to Josef, he listened to her breath even out singling that she was asleep, and he just held her, much like he did the very first night that he met her. That was how Anna found them, him holding her, daughter and rocking her. And she couldn't help but smile at the perfection of this father daughter moment.

"How's she doing?" Anna asked as she sat next to Josef.

"Her fever broke, she just sleeping now." He said looking at Anna, sitting next to him.

She looked almost nervous, like a girl out with a boyfriend, and she was unsure of weather to hold his hand or not.

"Penny for your thoughts Anna." Josef asked which caused her to jump.

"Nothing, it's silly," she said blushing

"What's wrong?" Josef continued to prod.

"I'm just hungry, do you want some, you know?" she said as started to walk into the kitchen.

"Sure" he answered simply and watched her pour two big glasses of blood, then quickly looked back down at Natalie sleeping contently In his lap.

"She really loves you, you know that." Anna said walking back into the room.

"She is probably the second best thing that has ever happened to me." he smiled then took a large drink from his cup of blood.

"So, out of curiosity what is the first best thing that has ever happened to you?" she smiled flirtatiously, then looked at her lap.

"You," he said raising her chin so that she would look him in the eyes.

"Josef, I" she started but she held up a hand and stopped her.

"I know, you cant, its ok," he said almost disappointedly.

"do you remember you asked me what I wanted today, well its going to take awhile but," she stopped as tears gathered In her eyes. She then too a large breath and continued "I want you, but I, I'm scared and I can't let go of what happened to me, I know how stupid that is but at the same time," she stopped short, and watched as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him hugging her with one arm while cradling Natalie with his other.

That was how they stayed for most of the night, Anna resting her head over where Josef's heart should be and Natalie sleeping unaware of the recent growth of her mother and Josef's relationship. As SpongeBob droned on in the background a family bond was being secured. What they didn't see was the lone figure outside watching this happy family with anger I nhis stare.


	5. Chapter 5

Conner watched them, his anger growing with each loving look that passed between the families on the couch. That was his family, his life that this Josef was living and there was no way that he was going just stand by and let that happen. HE made Joanna what she was and according to his point of view that made her his, and as for the kid, well he would make her love him. They were going to be a happy family, and he didn't care what it took.

Josef woke, to Natalie curled up at his side and Anna fast asleep in his arms, it was the first time in years that he could remember dreaming, so one can imagine his surprise when he woke up to find that it was in fact not a dream and that the event of last night really did happen. He smiled as he unwrapped one arm from around Anna and wrapped Natalie in a snug embrace, Causing the little to stare in her sleep and look up with the same green eyes of her mother.

"Josef, your still here" she said happily in a sleepy little voice.

"I'm still here Sweetheart, how are you feeling" he asked as he placed a kiss on her for head.

"My tummy, tummy isn't angry anymore, but my head still hurts, Am I gonna havta go to school today" she asked.

"you know what, how bout you, me, and mommy all take sick days today?" he asked her with a crooked little grin on his face.

"ok, should we tell Mommy?" Natalie asked looking at her moms sleeping head resting on Josef's chest.

"You know what, How bout we just let mommy sleep for now." He answered and Natalie nodded and curled back up next to him and went back to sleep.

Anna woke up at around noon, she was on her couch with a blanket draped over her, before she even opened her eyes, she could hear her daughter, talking in the background, and the sound of someone cooking. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and made her way into the kitchen, to see Josef stirring chicken soup in a large pot and Natalie sitting in her chair, talking Josef's ear off.

A small laugh escaped her, Josef stood there working on his soup, with a patient smile on his face as Natalie told him all about her favorite movie of the week, taking great lengths to not miss any parts of it, and doing her best job to imitate the voices.

"Well someone's feeling better" Anna said as she moved toward the table.

"Mommy!! Josef took a sick day too, so he could stay here with us today!" Natalie said excitedly as she crawled into her mother's arms.

"Sick day?" she questioned looking in his direction.

"More like a mental health day," he replied casually.

"Are you feeling alright, I mean are you sure Vampires don't get sick? Because In the last five years I don't think you even so much as took a vacation." She said walking over to him Natalie still in her arms.

" Then I think I am more then entitled to a personal day, don't you?" he said handing her a mug.

"What's this first course," he smiled and she looked down a the red liquid.

"It's your special food mommy, Josef even warmed it up just like you like it." Natalie said hugging her mother.

"And for you Little girl, chicken soup," Josef said taking Natalie from Anna and balancing her on his hip.

"you made chicken soup?" Anna questioned.

"I've taken up a lot of hobbies, in the years I've been alive, Cooking's just one of them. And I make a mean chicken soup if I do say so myself." He said putting Natalie In her chair and serving her some soup.

"so you like to make food that you cant even eat?" Anna questioned.

"What can I day I'm a glutton for punishment." He smirked as he dished out another bowl for Anna. "so you my dear are jus going to have to tell me how it is," he said handing her the bowl.

"second course I'm guessing" she smiled and he nodded.

Anna took a seat next to her daughter, and Josef followed them mug in hand to the table, a sly smile playing on his face. It felt so strange yet so natural for the three of them to be sitting there like a normal family, especially being that Josef and Anna were anything be ordinary. But there they were, and for the first time in a long time all seemed right in the world.

"So how did you sleep?" Anna asked, between spoonfuls of soup.

"Like the dead,"

"Cute, you know what I mean," Anna smiled at the dumb joke that he had just made.

"I woke up around nine and jumped n your freezer for a bit, but other then that, no problem, for sleeping on a couch with my arms full." He smiled

"Josef said that I didn't have to g to school today, because I was sick last night, and then we made soup, Its god isn't it mommy?" Natty said jumping into the conversation.

"Its wonderful baby," Anna said with a smile.

"Here Josef want some?" Natalie asked holding a large spoonful in his direction.

"Sure" he said and leaned down and Natalie fed him the soup.

He couldn't taste it, but he smiled and pretended like it was the best soup he had ever eaten, and Natalie giggled happily.

By all accounts the day was wonderful, the three of them together Josef and Anna building the start away from the Friend relationship they once had and venturing on toward the new journey of being together as a couple. Natalie, content to sit between them watching slowly as she Christmas Wish started to come true. She was sure now that by Christmas Josef would be her Daddy, and that excited her more then any doll or toy could.

"I should probably get going," Josef said looking at his watch.

"Yeah, and you little girl are going to bed early, so that you can go to school tomorrow," Anna said causing Natalie to pout.

"OK mommy" she relented and gave Josef a big hug before she ran off to her bedroom.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," Anna said as she walked Josef to the door.

"Always," he said his fingers ghosting over her cheek.

"So I want to ask this now, before we get to work tomorrow, how are we acting about what's going on here." She said looking into his eyes.

"Anna however you want to handle this, that's the way I will handle it. But I want you to know, if you are ok with being out in the open about being together, well I'm fine with that." He said holding her hand in his.

"you wouldn't be ashamed of me?" she asked shyly.

"Never," he whispered leaning n and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Josef," she smiled and hugged him.

Conner watched from his car, this wasn't the Joey he knew, this wasn't the girl who was supposed to be afraid of her own shadow, this was the girl she was before he met her, the girl it had taken three years to break and mold into what he wanted.

"You'll learn your place soon Joey, and you'll be sorry you ever forgot it." He said to himself before driving off.


End file.
